


【水粤】捞月 番外1 甲方乙方

by cxu99



Category: Super Brain season 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxu99/pseuds/cxu99





	【水粤】捞月 番外1 甲方乙方

潘粤明有个坏习惯，半夜出去吸烟的时候懒，不愿穿裤子。

夏天还好，冬天也这样。有时候连上衣都不披，穿个小背心小内裤的在寒风里杵着。平时这么怕冷的一个人，这时候到是心甘情愿的做起了风干中的烟熏咸鱼。

王昱珩百思不得其解。

他叮嘱了好几遍，每次潘粤明都充分的展现了自己的台词功底，“诶诶诶好好好造造造”，完美复原卡住了的CD。每次却都又冻成了傻子，才钻进被窝求安慰。

某天晚上，王昱珩实在忍不住了，擒住在他怀里作乱的小冰手，叹气。

“你这样迟早感冒。”

潘粤明不以为然的打了个哈气，冰块儿似的脚丫子一点儿都不含糊，勾搭住王昱珩的大长腿，贪婪的蹭热度。

王昱珩体温偏高，潘粤明不一会儿就被烘暖了。眼皮粘一块儿开始相亲相爱，出口的字句也慵懒的依偎在一起。

“不会，我身体好着呢，打赌吗？”  
“行啊，你输了怎么办？”  
“输了你想怎么办就怎么办。”

 

两个星期后，跪在沙发上的潘粤明此刻唯一的心愿，就是穿越回去抽死阳台上的烟熏咸鱼。

”昱珩啊，留条秋裤可好？“

潘粤明提着裤头，刻意柔了嗓子讨饶。酥软的声音带着点儿羞涩，脸颊上盛开朵朵桃花，像只粉嫩的包子。

王昱珩看着心痒，便抬手捏了捏他的脸蛋。

“乖，都脱了。”

讨好无果，潘粤明忿忿的解开皮带，抗议似的把金属扣弄的哐当作响。

王昱珩指指自己的腿，示意他趴上来。后者无奈蜷伏于他双腿上，泄愤似的抓住王昱珩那只揉弄他发丝的左手咬了一口。

姿势所迫，丰满的屁股只能撅的老高，褪了一半的牛仔裤悬悬挂在他两条腿间，胯下一凉，起了点鸡皮疙瘩。

“你说该打你几下？”

王昱珩摸上那白皙光滑的肉团，看着身上人一惊一乍耸动的双肩，一股恶劣的满足感油然而生。

“别，别打了吧，打我你手也疼啊。”

潘粤明抓住机会贫嘴，然后被突如其来的一掌吓得轻呼出声。

屁股上慢慢浮现出一个模糊的红印。不过雷声大雨点小，潘粤明装模作样的哼唧了一下，发现不是很疼，麻麻的有点痒。

刚想着王昱珩还算有分寸，下一秒那只善于化腐朽为神奇的巧手就狠狠的抽上了他的屁股。

“啊！”潘粤明吓得腰软，哑着嗓子惊叫，“王昱珩！你来真的啊！”

这次是真疼。

火辣辣的感觉窜上尾椎，要不是他现在正趴着他早就给跪了。信号像野火一样席卷过臀瓣下的神经，电流撞击着勾画出王昱珩的掌印。

潘粤明整个人猛的一弹，完了开始挪屁股往外躲，可惜被早就料到了的王昱珩一把逮住。

“前几星期看你不穿裤子还贫嘴我真想打你屁股。”

王昱珩说的咬牙切齿，他看着自己的杰作，喉结不自觉的滚动了一下。

跪在沙发上的膝盖开始打飘儿，潘粤明抓紧王昱珩的左手，唯唯诺诺的把脸埋在里面，柔软的双唇贴着那掌心上厚实的茧子。

“下次一定穿。”

声音委屈兮兮还带着点儿哽咽，王昱珩叹了口气，也不忍心再说什么。

“再打五下，你自己数。”

粤明听话的点点头，等那只手落下。

“啪-”  
“一”

随着拍打在他臀上的掌声，潘粤明哆嗦着挤出一个音节。王昱珩左手温柔的帮他抹去附上他的额头的薄汗，右手再一次毫不留情的抽打上红了一片的屁股。

你真行，红脸白脸都你唱了。

“二”

潘粤明一边在心里吐槽，一遍继续报数。刺激从一开始的痛楚转变成了细密的酥麻感，蚂蚁爬似的惹人心乱。

被打红的肌肤表面开始升温，风一吹，凉凉的有点舒服。潘粤明软趴趴的窝在沙发上，全身的触觉细胞仿佛都跑到了臀部，刚就在外面放风的鸟儿有点抬头的趋势。

又一掌呼上潘粤明的屁股。落手的地方有点微妙，正好打在两团白花花的肉中间。抽离时，指尖不可避免的刮到了沉甸甸的囊袋。潘粤明气息凌乱，一声娇喘逃出了紧闭的牙关。

王昱珩在他颈脖处流离的手顿了顿，随后温柔的揪揪潘粤明的发梢。

“报数。”

“s...三”

腿间的小东西兢兢战战的抽搐了两下，醒了过来，潘粤明不得不夹紧腿把臀抬得更高，才能不被王昱珩发现。乳尖蹭上沙发上铺着的毛巾，粗糙的表面颗粒隔着衬衫布料划过敏感娇嫩的肌肤，胸前一阵瘙痒。

惩罚变了味。

汗水打湿了潘粤明的衬衫，布料紧紧贴敷在他背上，隐约可见的背脊的线条流畅地呈现出一座优美的滑梯，突出的蝴蝶骨下一秒就要翩翩飞起似的异常蛊惑人心。

王昱珩突然觉得裤子有点紧。

“四”

手掌在火热的臀瓣上停留了会儿，两人的体温迫不及待的交织，潘粤明觉得屁股那儿烧起来了一样烫人。像是被感染了似的，耳朵和双颊也逐渐升温。腿有点酸，他不禁把身子压的更低，肚子抵上一硬物。

潘粤明愣了两秒才反应过来，王昱珩也硬了。

四十多岁的男人突然害臊了起来，潘粤明花了点儿功夫才不让自己因这个发现而呜咽出声。

这时，第五掌终于落下，比之前哪一记都狠。

“五，”潘粤明如释重负。此时也不觉得疼了，精虫上脑身体空虚的慌，他低声催促，“王昱珩快摸摸我。“

王昱珩两三下扒开他的衬衫，当那双灵活敏捷的双手在他身体上肆意爬行的时候，潘粤明忍不住惬意的呻吟出声。

十指很快转移到了潘粤明胯下，一摸，已经有点湿了。就着前端的粘液撸了一把，还横趴在他腿上的潘粤明随着他的动作不受控制的颤抖。

他挪开潘粤明的身子站起来，弯腰仔细检查刚刚自己留下的印记。指尖若即若离的点着痕迹追寻，认真看还是能描出属于他的手印，王昱珩对这个结论很满意。

手放上潘粤明那珠圆玉润的丰臀，手指扣着那软肉大力揉捏，掰开又合上，刚那会儿就发现潘粤明的屁股很有弹性，而且触感极佳。王昱珩忍不住凑近了咬了一口，然后沿着臀线向下舔舐，舌尖狡猾灵活的钻入收缩的穴眼。

刚受过刺激的肌肤哪禁得起他这般蹂躏，手上来的时候潘粤明就想逃了，这会儿更是羞的拼命挣开王昱珩的手，往沙发另一头爬。

王昱珩一把逮住两条乱蹬的腿，抓着他的脚踝把他拖回来。

“大叔的屁股有什么好啃的！”

潘粤明羞愤欲死，听到身后传来的啧啧水声，抖得跟个筛子似的，也不知道是因为兴奋还是因为疼。手指和舌头在他体内搅和，穴口瘙痒无比，听话的扩张，迫不及待的想要纠缠上那个曾经在他肉壁中横冲直撞，让他仙仙欲死的庞然大物。

王昱珩见差不多了，便解开了拉链，提杆进洞。

不用润滑剂想整根没入还是有点困难，好在潘粤明已经习惯了王昱珩的尺寸和形状。王昱珩顶了几下便被肉壁包裹，挤压着送入了潘粤明体内深处。

两人没羞没臊的在客厅沙发上大干了起来。

潘粤明被撞得七荤八素，双膝早就支撑不住激烈的韵律，脚趾勉强抵在沙发上，伸长了脖子爽的叫不出声。每次被顶趴下了，王昱珩就会拦腰把他拖回来。

王昱珩一边摆臀，一边提手轻拍潘粤明的大腿根。每次拍打，湿滑的肉穴都绞会紧了回应。

身体可真实诚，王昱珩觉着可爱，忍不住弯了嘴角。

这时，潘粤明的小腿突然不自然的痉挛了一下，王昱珩刚想问，就被前者的叫喊声打断了。

“抽筋了！疼！”

王昱珩连忙退出潘粤明的身体，帮他翻了个身后坐回沙发上给他揉腿，等那根绷紧了的神经放松。

潘粤明眉头紧蹙，两眼通红带着点水汽，两粒完全充血的乳粒挺立在空气中，被毛巾摩擦惨了，棕色的乳晕外围都红了一圈，王昱珩忍不住去拨弄挑逗它们。指尖在潘粤明身体上游走，时不时掐两把他肚皮上的软肉。

潘粤明抓住那两只渐渐开始不务正业的手带到自己耳边，王昱珩顺着他意趴伏在他身上。

热铁一般的柱体戳上他的腿，潘粤明僵了一秒，目光微凝，一脸严肃。

”别玩了，做正事要紧。“

王昱珩被逗笑了。

”爽到抽筋了还做？“

”疼的！“

”行，疼的，“王昱珩安抚般的亲吻他的脸颊，然后顺着他的话讲下去，”我不知轻重，你自己动吧。“

潘粤明目瞪口呆，一时语塞。

”这个姿势不方便你动作。“说罢，他拉过潘粤明的手臂，带他坐起来，”这样就好了。“

潘粤明坐在王昱珩腿上，两人的欲望友好地贴在一起。

站树枝上的帅帅惺忪睁眼，瞄了两秒又闭上打盹儿。

”王昱珩你他妈烙饼哪！还正面背面的！“

回过神时已经变成骑乘了，潘粤明忍不住翻了个白眼吐槽。

”诶，不动了，就这样。“

世上竟然有如此厚颜无耻之徒。

潘粤明还就卯上了。

动就动，大家都是成年人。

他迟疑了两秒握上王昱珩的欲望，对准了缓缓坐下。

王昱珩唇角带着丝若有若无的笑意，看着他一点点吞吃了自己。抬眼，潘粤明斗志昂扬的盯着他的眼睛看。

四目相对，潘粤明开始艰难的摆动腰肢，不免有些笨手笨脚。

最初他还能抵抗自己的羞耻心，和王昱珩玩心跳，但是很快他就被王昱珩眼里那深不见底的欲望逼得移开视线。不看王昱珩，都能感受到那炽热的眼神，恨不得抽筋剥皮把他吞进肚子里才好。

潘粤明索性闭上眼，努力往自己舒服的地方磨蹭。不知道是因为被黑暗包围的安全感还是生物追求快感的天性，很快他的动作变的越发流畅，幅度也越来越大。

两手撑着王昱珩的膝盖，潘粤明整个人向后仰，陶醉的按着自己的速度抬腰，再猛的坐下。双腿大开，胯间的玩意儿随着他的动作上下跳跃，像人搁在车上的太阳能装饰。

他知道王昱珩正目不转睛的盯着他看，而此时那视线成了最好的催情剂，怂恿他摆出更放纵却也是更诚实的姿态。

“....昱珩”

他紧皱着眉头呜咽，两个音节念的千回百转。

王昱珩抬手抚摸他的脸庞，拇指眷恋于那被他自己舔的晶亮的唇瓣，潘粤明张嘴，柔软的舌头亲昵的缠绕上他的指腹。

“粤明，看着我。“

闻声，潘粤明顺从的睁开眼，失焦的目光捕捉着王昱珩脸。恍惚间，他看到了个让人怜惜的表情，大概也是爱到骨髓里了。

心里淌过一股暖流，他抬手帮王昱珩脱了短袖上衣，搂上王昱珩的脖子，赤裸的肌肤相贴，两人交换了个缠绵缱绻的吻。

“昱珩，你动动吧，我腰不行了。”

双唇贴着王昱珩带着点胡渣的下巴模模糊糊的呢喃。

王昱珩嘴角上扬。

“你被我干的爽不爽？”

潘粤明看着王昱珩唇齿边的那抹邪笑，心跟被火烤过的棉花糖一样异常柔软，特别想宠溺这个大高个儿。

他也跟着笑了。

“爽！”

王昱珩开始顶胯，潘粤明跟着他起伏，两人宛若在汪洋大海里颠簸的小舟，摇曳荡漾。

潘粤明发丝上的汗水折服于引力，水滴撒了王昱珩一身，顺着他完美的肌肉线条蜿蜒流淌到肚脐眼，性感极了。潘粤明怔怔看着那汪水，伸手沾了往外抹，涂满了王昱珩的小腹，完了又撸了两次自己的鸟儿，湿漉漉一手前液涂在了王昱珩胸口。

体内的东西又涨大了一圈。

王昱珩大开大合，每一下都精准的碾压过潘粤明的敏感点，两人交合的地方已经湿的一塌糊涂。潘粤明心跳到了喉咙口，手紧紧抓着王昱珩的背，不知不觉拉出了好几条抓痕。

王昱珩紧皱着眉头忍得辛苦，湿滑肉壁欢愉的贴着他蠕动。背上传来的微妙的痛感，从潘粤明身上传来的奶香，无一不让他饥肠辘辘，恨不得操坏这个死死咬着他的肉穴。

长臂一揽，他把潘粤明禁锢在自己怀里。后者已经硬的像小石子儿一样的乳首刮着王昱珩的胸口。王昱珩轻咬了一下男人的侧颈，唇齿贴上了潘粤明的耳垂。

“喜欢被我打屁股吗？”

两团不自然的坨红浮上潘粤明的脸颊，他双目紧闭，摇摇头咬着唇不愿开口。

王昱珩看着来气，重重的打了下潘粤明的屁股。男人抖得厉害，眼睛开始失神的往上翻，浓密的睫毛上沾着点泪花。

“喜...喜欢。”

“多喜欢？”

见他当做没听到，王昱珩放慢了顶胯的速度。

“操！”快攀升到顶点的快感被生生打断，潘粤明憋出一声哭喊，生理泪都被挤出了眼眶，一副被欺负惨了，梨花带雨的可怜样，“特别喜欢！求你了闭嘴干活吧！”

王昱珩开心了。

咧嘴一笑，重新插入潘粤明体内最深处，一边操他一边轻拍那红肿了的臀部。潘粤明没两下就呻吟着到了，浓稠的琼浆射了两人一身。

王昱珩缓慢的磨蹭肉壁，感受每次撞击带来的痉挛。刚高潮完的身体异常敏感，潘粤明快疲软了的小兄弟颤颤巍巍的吐出最后一两滴液体。

王昱珩搂着他的背慢慢把他压倒在沙发上，双手擒住对方不受控制的战栗的腰，抽插了十几次射进了潘粤明的体内。

贤者时间。

两人倒在沙发上肌肤相亲，潘粤明伸手抱住王昱珩，交合处的体液混合在一起，一片狼藉。半晌，有点儿犯困了的潘粤明蹭了蹭王昱珩脸，示意他把塞在自己身体里的东西退出来。

“王昱珩，收工，我要去洗澡了。”

王昱珩抬起身，手撑着脑袋，看向潘粤明的眼神中带着一丝狡黠。

“收什么工，甲方还没满意呢。”

 

————————

甲方乙方 完


End file.
